Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and video-making through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting an image or video to a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal can receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Meanwhile, a terminal can perform a payment function. Although the payment made through the terminal is convenient, it is normally possible to make a payment of a single type. Hence, the demand for a technology capable of enabling payments of various modes and managing receipt data efficiently is increasingly rising.